reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Mexican Train Robbery
is the thirty-seventh mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston goes to meet with Abraham Reyes in Agave Viejo. Reyes asks to Marston to help steal a supply train from the Mexican Army. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Vincente de Santa mission: "Cowards Die Many Times" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with Abraham Reyes to Chuparosa. *Detach the Mexican Army train car. *Take control of the engine and hijack the train. *Blast open the armored car's hatch. *Crack the safe inside the armored car. Mission Details Get on a horse and follow Reyes, who'll lead you to Chuparosa. When you arrive, Reyes will explain that they need to disconnect the rear cars from the train, and it has to be done before they leave the station. Marston must kill the guards with a knife, so as to not draw their attention. When Reyes distracts the guard, you'll have to get on the train without being spotted by the remaining guards. You need not waste a Throwing Knife on any soldier who is standing up straight facing away from you. In the case of the first guard at the train station, sneak up behind him and take out your Hunting Knife. If crouching and directly behind the guard, you can silently slit his throat. Do the same to the next guard who is urinating off the edge of the platform. Proceed forward, take your Throwing Knives and use them on the two guards at the back of the flatbed car. Move up the train, taking out any guards with the throwing knives, and looting them in order to get each knife back. Proceed to the target. Once reached, you'll see that there's another soldier on top of the station. Kill him with another throwing knife, before proceeding to the next target on the map. After detaching the cars, the car you've loosened will start rolling, leaving the army cars and the train engine behind. Move towards the Gatling Gun and kill the soldier using it with a knife. Once you use the Gatling Gun, a series of red dots will show up on the map. You'll have to kill all the soldiers. After you've killed all the soldiers on your left, leave the Gatling Gun and climb the ladder onto the next car. There are three more soldiers you need to kill on the other side. After taking them out, pull the engine's brake release, and the train will start moving. After a short cutscene, the train will arrive with Reyes. Next, you'll have to pick up the explosives and climb the armored wagon. On top of the wagon, you'll see a hatch where you'll have to plant the explosives before running away. After it blows, go inside the same cart and head towards the safe. You'll have to crack it. Simply move the left stick left and right, and stop when it starts to vibrate. After looting the safe, return outside and meet with Reyes. He'll tell you that he'll soon have the information you want, and then will leave you by the train. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Reyes or the rebels. *Kills Reyes' and/or a rebel's horse. *Is spotted by any soldier before Reyes creates his distraction. *Uses a gun before getting on the train. *Assaults or kills any soldier, other than a train guard, before attempting to get on the train. *Abandons the area. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. *Kill any of the soldiers horses Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 9:29 * Shot Accuracy: 35% * Number of Headshots: 12 Casualties *26 Mexican soldiers New Game Elements Introduced *Stealth kills with Throwing Knives *Safe cracking *Train robbery Mission Complete Unlockables *Store item: Throwing Knives Video Walkthroughs File:The_Great_Mexican_Train_Robbery_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_39_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 39 - The Great Mexican Train Robbery (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Trivia *The name of this mission is inspired by the 1903 silent film The Great Train Robbery. *The plot of robbing a train loaded with ammunition is perhaps an allusion to Sam Peckinpah's film The Wild Bunch, which Rockstar noted as one of the films that inspired the game. In the film, however, the characters rob a train for a character not very unlike Colonel Allende. *This is the only time that a train is seen pulling more than five cars. *It always rains during this mission, possibly because the darkness of the clouds can allow John to approach more surreptitiously, and that the thunderstorm can help hide unnecessary noises. *This is the only Reyes mission which does not involve killing an antagonist. It is also the only Reyes mission that doesn't reward the player an Achievement/Trophy. *This is one of the few missions to require the player to neutralize an enemy with alerting anyone to their presence, another being At Home With Dutch. Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:El_gran_asalto_al_tren_mexicano Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player